


Desire of a Gun

by Lunarlila



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: Mafia AUIf hell existed Madelyn was going there for fucking her lover at her husband's wake.





	Desire of a Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lust of a Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994644) by [ChangingbacktoBellamort500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500). 

> This was inspired by changingbacktobellamort500 who"s full permission I have to write this

If hell exists Madelyn is going there this she sure off as her younger lover cock rubs against her folds. Her heart hammers away in excitement and fear if Grant's family found them like this they'd kill them both.

Yet she knew when he dragged her in here what was going to happen; he'd spent half the day eye fucking across the room. A quickie against the bathroom at her husband wake while his family were downstairs grieving isn't one of classiest moments.

John's hand is clamped over her mouth, drowning out her moan as he enters roughly. "All fucking day I've needed to be inside you," he growls in her ear. "You're so beautiful, so amazing that I need you all the time,".

She doesn't miss the cocky smirk on his face when she lets out a muffled gasp when his thumb brushes against her clit. John knows her body, her lovely yet arrogant boy knows that special sweet spot to touch.

Madelyn's eyes briefly dart over to the sink towards the gun resting there, the gun John used to kill Grant, and all she can think is how can someone with the face of an angel be so ruthless. But then again his ruthlessness was one of the things she loved most about him.

"I love you, you know that right," John moans, speeding up his thrusts. She can tell he's close by the sweat on his forehand, he's hard breathing through his nose, so desperate to make her come first.

John's thrusting into her like fucking her is his salivation, his thumb and his cock both hitting those sweet spots until she arches her back, and clenches around him. As her orgasm hits, she's glad his hand is over her mouth. 

It occurs to her as John comes inside her, mumbling her name like a prayer against the crook of her neck, she's going to have to go face Grant's family with her face flushed with an orgasmic glow and his come leaking into her panties.


End file.
